Halloween Special
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: A Halloween treat! Read and you'll see! Please Review! One Shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Profiles of characters in my Free Time story.

* * *

"You guys ready for Halloween?" Mahi asked, dressed as a pirate. Her Pokemon audience cheered happily. 

"Alright. This time, we'll let you pick your own partners to trick-or-treat with." Rin announced. The Pokemon were even more excited. For them, this was the best time of the year.

"Now go and have some fun!" Mahi opened the door and the costume covered Pokemon rushed out in a stampede.

---

**"This is going to be so great!" Zanny said, dressed as a black cat…although she already looked a lot like a feline. Her partner was Sandy, who was dressed like she was part of a mariachi band.**

"**I can taste the candy now…mmmm…**_**delicioso**_**!"**

"**Me too." They heard a voice say. They immediately recognized it as Fang, dressed a some sort of Chinese Dragon. Zanny wanted to attack but didn't want to ruin her costume.**

**"What do you want?" Zanny asked, crossing her arms.**

"**Nothing. Just a little contest that I have in mind." He hissed. Sandy smiled.**

"**Like what kind of contest?" she asked. The Seviper smiled.**

"**The one with the most candy wins." He told them. Zanny huffed.**

"**The wages?" she muttered, knowing there's always a catch to Fang's games.**

"**Sandy, if you lose, you have to give up Mexican food for a month." He started. Sandy turned abruptly.**

"_**Adios."**_** She said in goodbye, now not wanting to join. She ran farther ahead to the first house.**

"**I thought so…" Fang mumbled before looking at Zanny. "You going to run away too?"**

**The Zangoose sensed the challenge and scowled. "Alright. Loser has to submit **_**himself**_** in all the fights we have for the rest of the year."**

**Fang chuckled. "Alright. I'm sure **_**she'll**_** enjoy the defeat." **

**With that, they went their separate ways, Zanny rushing to catch up with Sandy and Fang staring intently at Hiarashi.**

**The Cyndaquil was dressed as a chibi devil and was Trick-or-Treating alone. He came to the first house and tried to reach the doorbell.**

**It was out of his reach, so instead, he knocked softly on the door. A lady opened it and looked down at him.**

"**Trick-or-Treat!" Hiarashi exclaimed very cutely. The human laughed.**

"**Ain't you a sweet little Pokemon. How about some extra candy for being so adorable!" she offered. Hiarashi smiled as she put a handful of candy in his bag.**

"**Thank you!" he thanked. He wandered off to another house.**

**Fang saw how Hiarashi could come to his advantage for his contest. He moved towards the tiny Pokemon and stopped him in his tracks.**

"**Hi Fang…" Hiarashi greeted nervously. He was never very happy when Fang is around. The Seviper is always so threatening. And this time's no different.**

"**Hey, Hiarashi. How about helping a friend out?"**

"**With what?" Hiarashi asked, shivering. He knew better than to argue.**

"**A little game. Want to go Trick-or-treating with me?"**

**Seeing no other option, Hiarashi agreed, following the snake Pokemon shakily.**

**---**

"**Thank you!" Sandy and Zanny said at the same time as they left another house.**

"**So far so good. At this rate, we're going to need another bag." Sandy informed. Zanny nodded, examining her bagful of sweets. She's very confident that she will win this contest.**

"**At this rate…" Zanny recited. "Fang's going to be crying on the floor while I watch, point, and laugh."**

"**You're doing this for fun right?" her friend asked. Zanny paused.**

"**Yes…" she answered quietly. However she covered herself. "Look! Another house! It glows blue!"**

**The Sandshrew shook her head as Zanny ran off towards her target.**

**---**

**Sableye and Darkness wasn't dressed in costumes. They had other things in mind to make their Halloween the best time of the year.**

**Kooky was following them for back up in case of an emergency, although he spent most of his time being the Abra he is and sleeping. He was wearing a clown costume.**

**Darkness rung the bell of their first victim and ran off, his Dark/ Ghost friend waiting in an overhanging plant basket.**

**The human opened the door and looked around. Nobody. Sableye made an eerie growling noise. Muttering and slightly scared, the lady closed the door.**

**The Umbreon returned and rang the bell again, this time giving Sableye a signal before running off.**

**The human opened the door again, more cautiously, and Sableye dropped down, making threatening noises and overall, scaring the person half to death. They laughed as she ran back inside.**

"**Houndoom! Get those trouble makers!" The pranksters stopped laughing and ran towards Kooky.**

"**Now !" they exclaimed. They waved goodbye as the Abra teleported them off to another house where they can play.**

**---**

**Nearby were the rest of the Pokemon:**

**Growlithe, Todo the Totodile, Kit the Vulpix, Pigeot, and Eevee.**

**In one house, a female Wigglytuff opened the door. Pigeot's eyes became hearts.**

"**Hello, my love. Where've you been all my life?" he asked in his tuxedo costume. The Wigglytuff blushed, but Eevee was none too impressed. She dragged him away.**

"**She's been away from you." The female fox like Pokemon muttered angrily.**

"**Call me, my dearest! And we shall be together again." Pigeot bid his goodbyes.**

**---**

**Hiarashi and Fang rang the bell and waited. A young girl opened up.**

"**Hi." She greeted.**

"**Trick-or-Treat!" Hiarashi yelled. The young girl gave each a handful of candy, giving extra to the Cyndaquil. Fang hissed at this unfairness.**

"**Sorry." The girl apologized. She put some more in his bag too. Fang took it in his mouth and went off, Hiarashi following.**

"**You know the drill." The Seviper growled. Hiarashi sadly dumped all the candy he received into Fang's bag. The snake smiled at this increased prize.**

**---**

"**Take one only." Sableye read from a sign above a bucket of candy. He smiled. "Who puts that?"**

**Darkness laughed as Sableye snatched the whole bucket.**

"**Hey! What are you doing?!" a man asked, returning to his home. The Pokemon yelled:**

"**Run for it!"**

**They jumped towards Kooky urgently and the Psychic teleported them away from the scene of the crime.**

**---**

**By ten o' clock it was time to return home. The Pokemon gathered inside the living room to check out what their got, and for some, see who had the most.**

"**My pile is bigger Fang! That means I win!" Zanny said, sticking her nose into the air. Fang huffed.**

"**You're looking in the wrong angle! Mine is so much bigger!" the snake Pokemon yelled. Sandy butted in.**

"**The size of the pile won't matter. Some candies are bigger than others!" she explained. The Seviper and Zangoose looked at each other in the eye.**

"**Well, there's one way to settle this." Fang informed. Zanny stood and extended her claws.**

"**You're on!"**

**They jumped each other, fighting out their problem in the typical way they always do.**

**Sandy sighed impatiently and looked around.**

**Pigeot was waiting by the phone, failing to realize that he didn't give out his number. Kit and Growlithe were sharing candy with Hiarashi, who was crying at his loss.**

**Todo was getting even more hyper off her candy. Eevee was on her way to attack Pigeot for being such an idiot.**

**Kooky was sleeping soundly in a corner while Darkness and Sableye enjoy their stolen treats. Zanny and Fang were trying to kill each other.**

**Mahi and Rin were helping eachother count their candy. All seemed normal.**

**The Sandshrew sighed and shouted one thing:**

"_**Feliz Vispera de todos los Santos!"**_

**Happy Halloween!

* * *

R&R please! And I hoped you enjoyed this little treat!**


End file.
